Zero to Hero: Die Hard
by Fireflyhiro
Summary: Young Amelia was having the time of her life working for the Nakatomi Corperation until her last day at the office... My first story on here after being a fan for so long of others' writing. OC x Hans Gruber? In later chapters
1. Chapter 1

6:25 and we still hadn't completed our work load, this one project seemed to consume so much of our recent work load that we poured all our resources just to get it done before Christmas, Christmas being tomorrow!

Ginny sat on the sofa's sorting through files due to her current heavily pregnanted state my boss, Holly had told her to take things easy and just do what she could, she often gave a light hissing if she moved too fast but she seemed ok. Holly however was continuesly running back and forth between offices trying to collect all the right paperwork whilst I organised the paperwork and checked the numbers, dates and data.

Today was to be my last day at the nakatomi corperation, my father worked in accounting kindly his boss, Mr Takagi had seen an ideal solution to dads babysitting worries whilst i was on holiday here and quickly put me to use in holly's office. It was a fantastic opportunity for someone only 17 to work in a place as highly regarded as this and couldn't wait to get back home and tell my Aunt and friends about my time here.

6:40, we were nearing completion as the christmas party seemed in full swing outside the office in the foyer. Holly returned with more papers in her arms and Harry Ellis in tow, the slickest guy I ever had the displeasure to meet. In the short week i had been here he had come onto Holly numerous times and shamelessly infront of other co-workers.

"I was thinking more of roaring fireplaces mulled wine and a brie..."

Ellis tried with a confident gleam in his eye, although holly ignored him and turned to Ginny.

"Ginny, Amelia, it's 6:40, you're making me feel like ebeneezer Scrooge. Go on, join the party, have some Champagne."

I looked up briefly and smiled but continued what i was doing. Ginny struggled to her feet however.

"Thanks Ms. Gennero. Do you think the baby can handle a little sip?"

She replied gratefully and a little anxious for the baby's well being

Holly smiled fondly

"That baby is ready to tend bar."

"How about tomorrow night?"

Ellis pestered but followed Ginny out after holly waved him off, spinning her chair to use her phone. At this i took my leave too, taking some documents that still hadn't been photocopied to the vault room.

20 pages later I was done and finnaly all the documatation was ready for after the christmas holidays, as i turned to leave a voice broke through the vault room's silence.

"Didn't i tell you to enjoy the party.?"

Holly stood accusingly by the door.

I smiled sheepishly and straightened the documents.

"You did, but i'm done now. i wanted to make sure it was all done tonight, can't leave until Dad goes anyway."

I always felt i got along well with Holly, she was never strict to me at all and always had a kind mothering tone to her voice, personally probably grateful for the extra pair of hands and a fresh pair of legs to run around for her.

"Come on, we'll get these put away and enjoy ourselves..."

She trailed off as she led me out the room.

" Has your husband been in contact yet?"

I enquired softly, she had told me of her Christmas plans and seemed heavily tense over the idea of her husband not making to LA in time.

"Not yet, soon hopefully."

As we approached the office i could hear voices in there, surely Ellis hadn't come back to take Holly away again?

To my surprise however, Mr Takagi, Ellis and a casual stranger stood in the office. Holly hesitated for a second before she took full position in the room.

"...John."

She breathes out surprised clearly not expecting him yet, she moves closer to him to embrace him.

" I was hoping you made that flight."

Her husband kissed her softly and mumbled something to her before he let her go.

"Your wife's made for the business. She knows how to drive a hard bargain."

Mr Takagi inputted polietly, Ellis moved in on Holly slightly.

"Show him the watch."

"maybe later."

She mumbles quietly but he doesn't relent.

"Go on, show him, what are you embarrased?" He looks up at John.

" A little token of appreciation for all her work, it's a rolex."

"nice, is there a place where I can wash up?"

Asked her husband. Happy for the excuse to leave, Holly smiles brightly and leads him out of her office smiling at me as they leave together. I give Ellis a noticable nasty look as I leave with Mr Takagi.

"I'm grateful for the help you have given Holly over the past week and should you ever wish to come back at any time my door is always open to you Amelia."

The japanese man smiled polietly.

"Thank you Mr Takagi, i've genuinely enjoyed being here, now i suppose i should see if i can find my father somewhere..."

I begun looking into the crowd for the familiar fluffy ginger mop that sat upon my fathers head.

"Last i saw of him he was going towards his own office."

"Thanks, i'll see you later Mr Takagi."

I waved as i dashed off to find my father. His office was just down the hall from Holly's, not too far away. i arrived to see a mess of paper work stacked up on every available work surface. I smiled softly, typical of my dad he had always enjoy a little mess whereas i was the polar opposite and prefered cleanliness and space. His messy office however didn't occupy him and thought to wander the floor above us to see if he was near by.

I had managed to get half way up the stairs to the 31st when gun shots suddenly break the silence, panic over flowing in me I run up the stairs ignoring the 31st floor door and running higher. I open the next door to find a quiet room that is still under construction. There are a few desks with computers and phones, i run quickly to pick up the phone to hear no dialling tone. i whimper slightly as i slam the phone back down and take refuge underneath one of the desks, trying hard to keep hidden.

What was going on downstairs? Who had fired the gun shots? Was my father safe?

The thought of my father being in danger made me feel sick, along with anyone else down at the party being in danger or am i over exagerating? No, the strong thought in my head rang out. There were multiple shots, but for now I was safe up here?

The silence was suddenly broken by someone running into the room, my heart leapt to my throat and panic bubbled in the pit of my stomach.

"Why the fuck didn't you stop them John?"

Someone shouted perplexed.

" 'Coz then you'd be dead too asshole.. Think, damnit think!"

My heart pounded like crazy, that was Holly's husband. I jumped up suddenly from my hiding place and called out to him, but startling him dramatically as he fired a warning gun shot near my head. I was too scared to scream and just stared at him fearfully.

"Shit, What the fuck were you doing down there?"

He cried coming over to me.

"I heard the gun shots downstairs and ran and hid and you came. What's happening, what are you doing? Why are you...bare footed?"

I bombarded him, throwing random questions at him fearfully.

"It's hard to say what's going on, It's a take over, Takagi's just been killed. I was freshening up when everything kicked off and had to leave everything behind. Who are you?"

Mr Takagi was dead? No... Why?

"I'm Amelia, M..My dad works here, I've been helping your wife for the last week."

"You're British!?"

My accent startled him. Born and raised in North London with my Aunt, My father had taken a great opportunity out here after his divorce with my now deceased mother, but after my reassurance he stayed in here for work.

"Yeah and you're from New York, what does it matter right now. What do we do?"

"We?" He asked confused and slightly aggresively. "There's no we, you're going to hide while i figure this shit out, got it?"

He looked around the room wildly, his eyes landing upon the sprinkler system and then following the pipes to the switch at the far end of the room. A brilliant idea, he ran over and pulled the lever.

We stand at the window waiting until we see four fire engines coming, red lights blazing. John laughs happily moving around the windows.

"Come on baby, come on i'll kiss your fucking dalmation."

He cries gleefully.

But suddenly the lights go off and they start to veer off turning away.

"No you mother fucker no no, turn the fucking truck around!"

" What happened?"

I asked frightened. My answer is given to me, when the elevator 'pings' dully and John drags me and him behind a desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The speech is taken from memory and from the Die Hard script from . Die Hard and its characters do not belong to me but Amelia does, obviously. Enjoy.

"No you mother fucker no no, turn the fucking truck around!"

" What happened?"

I asked frightened. My answer is given to me, when the elevator 'pings' dully and John drags me and him behind a desk.

The elevator door opens and a black silhouette steps out into the darkness. He fumbles around for a moment before switching on the lights, I had moved from the desk trying to follow John but I lost him in the dark, so now crouched quietly behind a wall. The light illuminates a pale short haired blonde man holding a poised machine gun around his neck. The man heads slowly in the direction where we were last.

"The fire has been called off, my friend. No one is coming to help you. You might as well come out and join the others." He continued his advancement, cocking the gun as he spoke.

"I promise not to hurt you."

He delved to where we were firing his weapon at the empty space, I gasped in surprise but another noise covered it up. Where was John? Maybe I could help him get this guy?

"Don't shoot... Please."

I shouted from behind my spot, I would play the bait so John could corner this man, or at least I'd die or get captured...Oh god! I hadn't thought this through.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I just ran, I got scared, I'm sorry, please don't shoot!"

I begged, my voice wavered as I spoke, one part of me was terrified, the other completely calm, trusting my one sided plan and John's potential good nature.

" Come out then and I'll take you downstairs with the others."

He crept towards where I was hiding, Please save me John, I begged in my head.

I stepped out with my arms raised in a surrendering position, my flat shoes dragging along the floor and my heart pounding viciously. I was staring a mercenary in the face and he looked so calm. His accent was heavily doused in German.

Behind him, John jumped out gun cocking as he put it to the back of his head.

"Drop it dickhead, it's the police."

The German swivelled on his heel to turn to John, forgetting about me while the bare footed man held a hand gun to his head,

"You won't hurt me. you're a policeman, there are rules for policemen."

He spoke slowly, trying to sound confident in what he was saying, John smiled almost mockingly.

"Yeah, so my captain keeps telling me."

Suddenly John lashes out, smashing the handle of his weapon against the German mans head. A struggle begins the two men and I cower behind the wall again and they pass me firing gun shots at each other, both dodging as they can. The German is suddenly grasped around the neck and dragged through plastic wall partitions and out into the stairwell, the sound of them falling follows straight after.

Petrified for John's health I follow to see them both lying at the bottom of the stairs, I rush down to see John move to pick up the blonde's head and drop it with a sickening limpness.

"My God, John are you ok?"

I quickly kneel down to help him shift away from the dead man, he grunts slightly as I help him.

"What the fuck was that?"

He questions aggressively looking me in the eyes, suddenly I worry and think back to my badly put together plan.

"You're lucky, these bastards won't hesitate to put a bullet through your head. Don't pull that shit again!"

He scolds harshly and I drop my head in shame.

"I'm sorry, I lost you when we moved and I panicked when he shot out, I thought if I distracted him you could get him."

"Lucky it worked out, but just don't fucking do that again, you're just a kid!"

I looked up into his eyes, his sparkling green eyes showed nothing but concern, I think through his tough exterior and his crude language, he was as scared as I was, although I'd never ask him.

He looks over the corpse and moves over it, checking pockets and unlacing his shoes?

"John..?"

He tries them on and takes a couple of steps before losing his balance slightly and irritably takes them off.

"A million terrorists in the world and I kill the one with feet smaller than my sister."

He grunts as he kicks them off, I smile lightly at him. He moves to grab the body and haul it back upstairs, I grab the feet surprise etched in John's face as I help.

We place the body on one of the office chairs, John starts to move it until he stopped unexpectedly looking at one of the desks to where some paper and Christmas decorations were. He scribbles and looks back at his efforts with a smile on his face.

"Now I have a machine gun, Ho Ho Ho?"

I read aloud questionably looking up at John, his behaviour is infectious as I smile albeit feeling slightly repulsed by the joke.

"You want them to know we're up here?"

"No, just me. They can't know I'm with someone, they'll go looking for anyone your close to. Gotta keep anonymous to them!"

He states matter of factly. I arch an eyebrow at him.

"Have you done this before?"

I question as he starts moving the body into the elevator, he moves in it and it closes, quickly stopping as he re-opens it using a screwdriver to hold the door he climbs back out. He turns to me.

"Stay hidden, but keep moving, there's a chance they'll come up to this floor to check things out, take this, just in case and for fuck sake don't die. I'm going to get an idea of what we're dealing with."

He holds my hand open, dropping his pistol in it as he speaks but he doesn't let go, he holds on for a second.

"I'll find you, now use the stairs, move!"

He hops onto the roof of the car. Once on the roof of the car he reaches over the edge and removes the ruler, closing the inside doors and setting the car in motion again and out of sight, leaving me alone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The speech is taken from memory and from the Die Hard script from . Die Hard and its characters do not belong to me but Amelia does, obviously. Enjoy.

He holds my hand open, dropping his pistol in it as he speaks but he doesn't let go, he holds on for a second.

"I'll find you, now use the stairs, move!"

He hops onto the roof of the car. Once on the roof of the car he reaches over the edge and removes the ruler, closing the inside doors and setting the car in motion again and out of sight, leaving me alone. I was unsure of how long I hid out, I didn't even know where I was anymore. Luckily I hadn't run into any more terrorists as I had travelled up and down a few stories of the building, most of which I had never been on in my short time. At Nakatomi, generally you only really work on the floor where your office is or so it is for us on the 30th floor. I thought back to my father, each time I did my stomach would turn I had never felt so useless and out of sync with everything in my life. With no way of getting close, even with John's gun it would be suicidal, at least John could weave his way through the building and defend himself. I had managed to wander down to the conference room, somewhere Mr Takagi had taken me when he and my father first shown me around the building. His tour started here as he proudly showed off his foreign projects and seemed particular defensive about the Indonesian project, as did my father. The instant thought of the deceased happy man brought me to near tears, Mr Takagi had been killed earlier that evening and in the rush of John's explanation it hadn't sunk in. Was anybody else dead? A sob caught in my throat as I sunk against one of the vast windows that viewed a city that had no idea of the suffering and danger one building held. What was the severity of the situation, what were the terrorists after? I covered my face and wept clumsily into my hands, Johns gun sat uselessly by my side. What use was the gun to me when I was too afraid to even try and help? When fear immobilised me and kept me routed to floor and back against the glass. I looked around taking the room in, throughout all the terror going on around us, the room was perfectly normal, as it was the first time I came here... Fear pulled me out of my reverie as a low sound came from behind me, as turned sharply and saw a black and vehicle drive tauntingly slow up the main drive. I suddenly felt elevated, could it be? The police knew we were in danger and were here to save us... "Who's driving this car Stevie Wonder?" I knew that voice! I ran to my right from where I heard the voice, I could see him clearly staring out the window at the police car that had now circled and parked up. "John, thank god you're ok !" In my over excitement at seeing I had ran into the room and thrown myself at him and held him as tightly as I could, relief flooding through me. To me, John was a pillar of strength right now, such a tough, strong man able to keep his cool in the most stressful of situations, whereas I had wept. He was visibly shocked at the contact, my sneaking up on him probably didn't help his surprise at suddenly being smothered. "Hey Kid, you're ok. Jesus, don't fucking jump out like that again, any slower and I would of fucking shot ya'." "Sorry, I'm just so happy to see you!" He laughed a little at my smiling face. "You've done well not to get caught 'round here, they know I'm around, nearly got caught at one point! Everyone is safe, Hans' has got everyone gathered on the 30th floor, but first we need to get this motherfuckers' attention." He watched me expectantly for a second, before looking around the room wildly, running and grabbing a chair. "Grab a chair kid!" He picked up his chair, roaring he smashed it against the glass window, disappointedly it didn't smash, I too followed suit, running to get a chair and with a low grunt attacked the window with it after John's second attempt. A third cry came from behind us, a dark haired man had wildly entered the room, startling us both, John instantly had his gun trained on him, the German man screamed at him to drop the gun. Acting as fast as I could I ran back to the room, where I had been and had foolishly left my gun when an arm grabbed me and flung me into a wall. A second terrorist had entered the fray and was trained solely on me, his appearance was a blur, my head felt 10 times its normal size as it collided with the wall and my vision swam. I grunted softly and managed to sluggishly avoid the man's' reaching arms and ducked underneath his limbs, rolling away to gain some space from the brute. My vision cleared enough for me to see the man before me was not armed with the usual machine gun, rather a very dangerously sharp looking knife. his face contorted as he pushed himself forward lunging at me with his free hand, new instincts kick in and I swiftly dodged and weaved his advances, keeping a sharp eye on his weapon. He grew impatient and now took large and fancy swings, spinning and slashing wildly. From the other part of the meeting room I could hear a man shouting at John but I was unable to make out what was being said. My attacker was un relenting doing a good job at pushing me back further away from John, cornering me defencelessly on my own. He slashed upwards, somehow he was closer than I thought and the sharpest side of the blade caught my the edge of my chest and slashed upwards up my shoulder blade. I screamed an ear splitting scream and fell to the floor clutching my arm, he was quick to act throwing himself to the floor too, straddling my body. I looked up in time to see the knife poised ready to kill, adrenaline coursed through my veins and pained fuelled me, a sense of knowing filled me, my bad arm reached up to grab his wrist before his death blow struck and my good arm re-enforced the bad. We struggled for some time, the knife dangling very close to my face, reacting quickly, I kneed him from behind, stunning him momentarily to let the knife go, I moved my head out the way and grabbed it and without thinking slashed at the mysterious German man on top of me. He gargled and grunted, he top of his chest up to the tip of his neck bled profusely and his crimson poured over me. he dropped motionless to the side of me, his legs and lower body still laid upon mine. Gun shots rang out again and the room fell silent as I dropped the knife and my wounded arm and lay there, eyes wide open. 


End file.
